


we're throwing off sparks

by porterville



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porterville/pseuds/porterville
Summary: "You did this?""For you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short oneshot to help me cope with the week of waiting for the new episode. For some reason I can only write sad MacDennis, so take that as a warning. 
> 
> I didn't realize until after I wrote this that it sort of mirrors my fic "anything to prove I'm disloyal" so that was unintentional but kinda interesting? 
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Fleetwood Mac, but the title comes from "Oceanographer's Choice" by The Mountain Goats.

“Surprise!”

It was difficult for Mac not to explode with happiness as they crossed the threshold of their new old apartment. He’d outdone himself in the small details; it was as if they’d stepped backwards in time three years.

Dennis’s jaw dropped the minute he realized what he was seeing. Mac beamed at him, waiting for him to speak. “How did you-?”

“The scratcher,” Mac interrupted. “Sort of. I told Frank I’d only pay for the mediator if he helped me out with this. Joke’s on him, though, this was _way_ more expensive.” Mac laughed giddily. He couldn’t wait for Dennis to smile, be at ease, and realize everything he needed was right here in the reconstructed ruins of their apartment. With Mac.

But Dennis had yet to crack a smile. He was still gaping in every direction, and it took a minute for his gaze to finally fall on Mac. “ _You_ did this?”

“For you,” Mac said. He felt his excitement ebb as Dennis failed to get fired up.

“Oh, Mac…” There was an unmistakable pity in his voice that should have set Mac off. He should be yelling and telling Dennis he wasn’t a carpenter and he’d done the best he could, and he would bet Dennis couldn’t build an apartment more better than the one they were standing in.

Instead, he felt a choking weight right where his rage usually was. It filled his chest, leaving room for no other emotion. Mac had tried to play out how this unveiling would go. Best case scenario, Dennis would get naked right there, and while they banged on the couch, he would admit that leaving Philly was a dumb idea. Worst case, maybe Dennis would push him out the window and burn down the apartment again. Mac hadn’t thought in a million years he would be staring at Dennis with no idea what to say.

“Mac, I have to go.”

He wasn’t sure if Dennis meant he had to go in general or go right then, but either way the weight in his chest exploded and he felt himself careening towards blind panic. Everything in him said to block the door, trap him here. But he was rooted to the spot. Dennis almost grimaced, then made to leave.

“Wait!” Mac ghosted a hand towards him. “Dennis, don’t go.”

He stopped, then turned. His expression was unreadable, or at least Mac couldn’t read it.

“I love you.” He was out of backup plans, out of excuses, out of apartments to restore. All that was left was the truth. “Dennis, I-I’m in love with you.”

They stood there in the aftershock long enough for Mac to lose count of his breaths. Dennis walked back over to Mac, put his hands on the sides of Mac’s face just like in his dream. His touch was soft, however, and it felt strange and foreign in the best possible way.

He had no clue who leaned in first, but inevitably, they were kissing. The explosion in his chest had moved up to his brain (and a little bit to his dick) and soon he was reeling. He was adrift, and Dennis probably was too, but reality anchored them as soon as they pulled apart. When had Mac started crying? He would’ve wiped the tears away but he was worried any unnecessary movement might break the spell.

“Don’t go.” Mac said it so quietly he wasn’t are if he’d said it at all until Dennis answered.

“I have no choice.”

Mac’s arms came around Dennis powerlessly, wishing he could pull him down and drown with him right there, but he could feel the flames licking at their heels relentlessly. Dennis pulled away and for one last perfect moment their hands intertwined, then he was gone.


End file.
